


Weakness

by eiramew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by the centaurs, Umbridge is repatriated in a Muggle hospital. Someone pays her a surprising visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart asks Pleasure - first -  
> And then - Excuse from Pain -  
> And then - those little Anodynes  
> That deaden suffering -
> 
> And then - to go to sleep -  
> And then - if it should be  
> The will of its Inquisitor  
> The privilege to die-
> 
> Emily Dickinson -The Heart asks Pleasure (536)
> 
> //Spoilers! La fin de cette fic est minable :o

La pâleur des premières lueurs du jour effleurèrent le visage soucieux d'Ombrage. La nuit avait été courte, comme en témoignait ses cernes violettes. Elle fixait la pendule, l'air stoïque. Neuf jours, treize heures et quarante deux minutes. Après quelques instants de contemplation silencieuse, Dolores déplaça délicatement son corps meurtri de façon à soulager sa hanche droite couverte d'un large hématome.

_Comment avait elle pu laisser cela arriver?_

Son regard se perdit au milieu des boîtes colorées des "médicaments" qu'on lui avait prescrits. Que des _moldus_ lui avaient prescrits. Neuf jours qu'elle était là, à se morfondre, à "guérir". Mis à part les bleus qui marbraient sa peau, elle avait aussi mal à l'âme. La violence physique infligée par les centaures prenait la même envergure que le viol de ses principes moraux.

_Ces maudits hybrides, comment avaient-t-ils pu la..?_

Ombrage passa sa main sous l'oreiller comme elle l'avait fait pendant cinquante ans, sachant pertinemment que sa baguette ne s'y trouverait pas. Le simple mécanisme du geste la rassurait. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour sa baguette. _Envolée_. Ombrage observa attentivement la marque de sabot imprimée sur sa poitrine. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient à mesure que l'effet des calmants s'estompaient.

_La terre humide, ses mains et ses genoux dans le froid._

Dolores serra les dents et respira profondément. Huit heures. La journée allait commencer.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le tintement hâtif d'une paire de talons hauts sortit Dolores de son apathie. Un sourire de surprise illumina ses lèvres. Elle aurait pu reconnaître ce bruit entre mille. Un frisson de joie fit trembler son corps contusionné. Elle n'était donc pas si méprisable que cela après tout... Elle pouvait encore sur les quelques amis qu'elle avait au ministère. Mais Mafalda Hopkirk était plus qu'une simple amie. Ombrage réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle.

 

Le cœur demande le plaisir - d'abord

Puis - une raison de ne pas souffrir

Puis - ces petits tranquillisants

Qui endorment la douleur

 

Et puis - il demande à dormir

Et puis - si telle est

La volonté de son Inquisiteur

Le privilège de mourir -

 

_Emily Dickinson – Le cœur demande le plaisir d'abord (536) _

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Mafalda, assise sur le rebord du lit, caressait les cheveux d'Ombrage dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Sa main glissa avec lenteur le long du cou de la Grande Inquisitrice. Hopkirk décrivit de son doigt la courbure violacée laissée par le sabot furieux d'un centaure en colère.

" Ce sont eux qui vous ont fait ça? "

Dolores acquiesça.

" Et vous en avez d'autres? "

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et désigna ses jambes.

" Vous permettez que je regarde? "

Demanda la secrétaire en se mettant debout. Ombrage découvrit peu à peu les ecchymoses qui marbraient sa peau. Mafalda posa une main délicate sur sa cuisse en secouant la tête.

" Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet hôpital moldu! Ils sont réellement incompétents! Et ça? "

Demanda la secrétaire en apercevant l'attelle qui immobilisait le pied droit de Dolores.

" Deux orteils fracturés. J'en ai pour au moins trois semaines... "

Mafalda Hopkirk sortit sa baguette.

" Ça suffit. Je vais m'en charger moi même. Episkey! "

Un craquement sourd suivi d'un petit cri indiquèrent à la sorcière que les doigts de pied d'Ombrage étaient de nouveau en place. Elle sourit et caressa sa cuisse du bout de sa baguette.

" Respirez, _darling_ , ça risque de piquer un peu..."

" _Darling_ " était venu assez rapidement dès le moment où les deux femmes avaient commencé à se fréquenter. En revanche, Ombrage étant sa supérieure hiérarchique depuis le début de sa carrière, Mafalda n'avait pas pu se détacher du vouvoiement.

" Episkey!

\- Mfffff! "

Une exclamation d'Ombrage et le bleu de son genou disparut.

" Episkey!

\- Mmmmf!

\- Episkey!

\- Mmmmm... "

Les petits cris saccadés de Dolores se changèrent en ronronnements félins à mesure que la baguette d'Hopkirk remontait le long de ses jambes.

" Episkey!

\- Aahmmm! "

Gémit la Grande Inquisitrice en s'aggripant aux draps lorsque la baguette de sa secrétaire frôla son entrejambe. Mafalda sourit et reprit sa baguette, laissant Ombrage manifester son mécontentement.

" Voyons, très chère, répliqua Hopkirk en se penchant vers elle. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette lèvre fendue. "

Elle effleura la bouche de Dolores et se pencha jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques insignifiants centimètres.

" E-pi-skey... "

La blessure se referma en même temps que la bouche d'Ombrage sur les lèvres de Mafalda. Elle sentait les doigts de la Grande Inquisitrice le col de son chemisier tout en l'attirant contre elle. Hopkirk grimpa sur son lit en souriant, défaisant à son tour la tunique de Dolores.

Les mains d'Ombrage glissaient avec avidité sur les cuisses de sa secrétaire, confortablement installé à califourchon.

Les pas pressés d'une infirmière maladroite résonnèrent dans le couloir. À nouveau, les doigts de la Grande Inquisitrice s'immiscèrent vainement sous l'oreiller. Elle soupira.

" Vous avez perdu votre baguette? "

Demanda Mafalda. Ombrage baissa les yeux.

" Laissez-moi m'en charger alors. "

La secrétaire allongea le bras en direction de la porte.

" Collaporta! "

Après quelques secondes de silence, la folie reprit ses droits et les deux femmes succombèrent de nouveau à leurs attraits mutuels. Dolores avait toujours admiré la douceur de sa partenaire, tandis que Mafalda ne pouvait plus se passer des marques laissées sur sa peau par les ongles d'Ombrage.

Elle laissa Dolores remonter sa jupe. La secrétaire s'efforçait de refréner les discrets bruits de plaisir qui lui montaient de la gorge, mais ils lui échappèrent à chaque fois que les doigts d'Ombrage effleuraient un point particulièrement sensible.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle réalisa que la main de Dolores s'attardait aux endroits les plus délicats.

Mafalda grogna un peu et déplaça ses hanches sous les mains insistantes de sa partenaire.

" Je t'aime. "

Murmura Hopkirk d'une voix étouffée.

Ombrage se délecta un instant des paroles qui venaient de sortir d'entre les lèvres de son amante. Jamais aucun garçon ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avec autant de sincérité. Elle poussa un long soupir d'extase avant de pousser deux doigts le long de la culotte de sa secrétaire, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

" Je ne te déteste pas ... "

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Grâce aux _soins_ apportés par Mafalda, le départ d'Ombrage avait été avancé. Restait un important détail: la Grande Inquisitrice n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur ses vêtements. Agacée, elle avait fini par appeler l'infirmière. La jeune femme arriva chargée d'un paquet et l'air navrée.

" Je suis désolée, vos vêtements ont été jetés avec toute la terre dont vous étiez couverte... Mais votre amie est venue déposer ça ce matin. "

S'excusa-t-elle en donnant le colis à Dolores.

Ombrage ouvrit le paquet et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Sa robe favorite, à une chose près.

Le tissus était bleu.

Une petite note accompagnait ce cadeau inattendu.

 

_" C'est peut être le moment de partir ailleurs? "_

 

" Oui, articula distraitement Ombrage, son sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres.

Partir ailleurs avec toi."

 

 

 


End file.
